The good life
by Maria33 a.k.a. Rei Uzumaki
Summary: Leroy Middlebrook and his mom are going to Woodcrest for a 'vacation' out of the South Side of Chicago the same place where his dad and sister Trina live. Also his archrival from the Chi Riley Freeman lives there too. Can someone hold the peace?
1. Chapter 1

A small dark figure that looked like it belonged to a eight year old ran through the parking lot on the South Side of Chicago one night. He walked over to a Mercedes car that was unlocked and pried open the door. (Probably belonged to a business man since it was unlocked in the GHETTO) When he sat inside the seat of the car he reached into his pocket taking out a small butter knife.

The boy was a African-American eight year old boy with light brown eyes, dark brown hair (slightly an afro not too big and not too small) that looked black, wore a red headband that was twisted on the side of head, a band-aid on the right side of his cheek, and he wore some baggy black pants that were nearly hanging off of him, a black jersey that had the words: Dirty South on it in red but underneath it he wore a navy blue undershirt. The boy cut a few wires before actually starting it up. "Yes!" he exclaimed, as he pressed his foot on the pedals and began to maneuver the car out the parking lot.

A Caucasian man stepped out a business building with his suitcase held tightly in his hand. He sighed, he had a long bad day on this business trip nobody would cooperate with his plans and suggestions for business. That's when he noticed something, his Mercedes was gone and almost about to drive down the street.

"HEY THAT'S MY CAR!!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled, as he dropped his suitcase and tried to chase after the thief. Suddenly, police car sirens suddenly went off chasing after the thief. The 'thief' drove down the street trying to control the speed of the car until he noticed that the police were behind him. "Shit! Da cops!!" he thought, just when he was about to step on the peddle again the cops stopped him admittedly as at least four surrounded him.

"STEP OUT YOUR SURRONDED!" they said, as the sheriff stepped out his car and opened up the door. "Um…hi Sheriff!" the boy said. "Stop, it's just a little kid," the Sheriff groaned, in a miserable tone.

--

The boy sat down in a chair with a pouty face and his legs crossed, the cops had forced it out of him to tell him his family's phone number and he had to give in. Besides, he would have to face his punishment now or later. "Thank you officer, I'm not so SURE what my son was THINKING!" a woman's voice said.

The boy flinched at the voice and plus soon he heard the door open. "There you are SON!!!" a woman in her thirties said. She was a African American woman with black hair that she pulled back into a ponytail, she looked slightly tired after all this was the middle of the night, dark brown eyes, and was wearing a tank-top like black shirt that said; 'Old Skool' along with some jeans on.

"H-hi momma!" the boy greeted, nervously waving at her until he was yanked up by the arm and taken out the room he was in. He knew this meant BIG TROUBLE automatically. "Thanks for taking in my son until I came to get him!" 'Momma' said, before they walked outside into the cold night air.

--

"LEROY WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!?!??!?!?!?!" asked Momma. The boy known as Leroy flinched and said, "I-I ain't too sure." "And what do you think your punishment should be?!" Momma yelled, making Leroy cringe more.

"…Maybe ya should ground me for a month or somethin'?" Leroy questioned. "No better! I'll take those new bathin' apes I bought you!!!" Momma exclaimed. "NO! NOT MAH BAPES!!!!!!!!!!" Leroy thought, in his mind.

"…I guess…" Leroy said, looking down at his dark blue, white, and red bapes. Momma raised an eyebrow before asking, "Leroy…you're not fazed by that?" "Yes!" was the thought in Leroy's mind.

"Nah, it don't matter really it don't," Leroy lied. "Listen Leroy, I know it's hard cause me and your dad broke up but…" Momma began. "Why couldn't I live wit' dad though?" Leroy thought.

His mom and dad had gotten a divorce recently, his mom kept Leroy for some strange reason while his dad took his sister Trina. (Who was older then him by three years) And ever since then, he and his mom had been living together in her mother's house –Who had just recently got out of the asylum for threatening her husband with a butter knife- Leroy HATED it more then anything. He and his dad were close they did everything together even though they lived in the Chi.

"Because…" Momma began, trying to think of a good reason. "You don't want me ta' end up like dem' niggas outside on the street?" asked Leroy. "Yep," said Momma, continuing to drive.

"Well pops could take care of Trina and teach her how ta' stay away from some niggas…" Leroy thought, until he suddenly blurted out loud, "What if I en' up lik Omarion?!" Momma's mouth dropped open at Leroy's rude comment and was about to beat him for the comment until the car went haywire on the rode. "Ma! MA! It's jus a joke!!" Leroy lied. Momma pried herself away from Leroy and tried to calm down and keep her eyes on the road.

"Damn, how dat woman think I got my firs' band-aid?" Leroy thought, looking out the window.

--

Leroy and Momma stood by the door outside their 'home' that Grandma and Gramps lived in. "Momma, why you forget the house keys?" asked Leroy, looking worried as he heard a gunshot in the distance a man screaming. (Kinda sounded like Michele Jackson) "Shit…" Momma muttered, looking through her purse.

"Listen Leroy, you know how Grandma gets when she mad," Momma sighed. Grandma normally threatened Gramps if he said something stupid she always found the nearest SHARP weapon to harm him with Poor Gramps tended to run out the house or out the window to hide. "Damn I wished I lived wit' Dad!" Leroy thought, as he heard more gunshots and more screams.

"MA!!! OPEN UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Momma yelled, banging on the door as loud as possible. "Open up da door ya damn fat cow!!" they heard Gramps say. "I'll see you at four o' clock tomorrow!" Grandma said, before the door opened.

"Leroy?! What da HELL you doin' out there?!" asked Grandma. Grandma looked young for her age she had brown eyes and tended to dye her hair, she was also a mulatto with curly brownish golden hair. "He took a joy ride," Momma explained.

"Kids d'ese days," Gramps muttered, walking out the house. Gramps was a African American, he had a beard and a 'afro' similar to Leroy's only it had a couple of gray hairs in there. "Get yo' asses in here!" Grandma ordered, talking to Momma and Leroy.

"Boy! I don't know what got into you!! I haven't felt this shocked listen I caught that old geezer with two white woman in bed!" said Grandma. Leroy clinched and teeth getting a horrible mental image and shrugged. "Leroy need a friend Ma," Momma began.

"What 'bout that Riley boy who moved to Whitecrest?" asked Grandma. "Woodcrest," Momma corrected, with a sigh. Grandma was a bit racist ever since her Caucasian father had left her and her three sisters with their African American sisters in her childhood. "Ain't that the place where Trina and yo' husband moved too?!" asked Grandma.

"Yes…" Momma groaned. "Maybe we should hand Leroy ta' Whitecrest and bring back Trina," Grandma said, walking away. "She's a very freaky hag," Leroy sung in his head.

"LEROY!" Momma snapped. "Yo?" asked Leroy, looking up at her. "GET YOUR ASS IN THAT ROOM BEFORE I MAKE A PROPER PUNISHMENT FOR YOU!!!!" Momma yelled.

"Yes ma'ma!" Leroy said, running off up the wooden stairs to go to his room. "What can I do with that boy?" Momma asked herself before walking away.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Just my little treat for the Boondocks Selection, actually Boondocks stories are kind of fun to write (to me anyway) and plus Leroy's family members are kinda based off my family. Such as Grandma, she's based off of my Grandma since she's a mulatto not racist though. Riley, Huey, and Granddad will be featured in the next chapter and also how Leroy got his band-aid. (FIGHT SCENE!!) R&R please, I'll try and write the next chapter soon.


	2. The party

I might as well post this up since the laptop internet connection is messed up and I have to use my Window's 98 now for posting things up. This kind of took me a while to write though since I hardly step foot in my bedroom (expect for going to bed) but please R&R!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Leroy laid on his bed ignoring the gunshots, helicopters, he was only carelessly turning the radio stations carelessly. '_Lifestyles of the rich and the famous_-' "No," Leroy said, turning it again. '_If he don't love you the way he should_-' "No," and with that, he turns it again. He suddenly heard some VERY LOUD gothic music then heard Grandma yell, "LEROY STOP LISTENING TO THE DEVIL'S MUSIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "I wasn't plannin' to," Leroy thought, turning it again and catching a beginning of the song; 

**Soulja Boy: A-Rab man, I just got back from da mall man, guess what I got?   
A-Rab: Man, what you get Soulja Boy?  
Soulja Boy: Man, I got me some Bathin' Apes**

Leroy shrugged, Soulja Boy was wack only song he liked was 'Soulja Boy' along with the dance but then along came 'Soulja Girl' that made him dislike that man serious especially from the; 'Dadadadadada' crap. Leroy laid on his bed listening to the music now focusing on his ever-so-loved bapes Momma bought him, **  
**  
_'I got me some Bathin' Apes  
I got, I got me some Bathin' Apes  
I got, I got me some Bathin' Apes  
I got, I got me some Bathin' Apes  
I, I, I, I, I, I'_

Leroy suddenly fell to sleep from the music and also strangely the helicopter that sounded awful close to the house. 

--LEROY'S DREAM/FLASHBACK--

"Granddad why you makin' us go here?" Riley Freeman asked, looking up at his grandfather Robert Freeman. (Granddad for short) "Boy hush! this is proper hostility!" said Granddad, with his head up proudly. "NIGGA GET BACK HERE!!!" they heard a voice say from inside the house.

The door suddenly sprung out reveling Gramps running outside for his life from Grandma. "Niggas," Huey thought, with a sigh. Even Granddad adjusted his glasses and said, "Boys what you lookin' at?! let's go!" Huey and Riley both groaned and walked into the gate each held a gift in their hands.

--

"Leroy how come you always wear that stupid headband?" asked a African American girl who was eleven years old. She had her hair pulled into a ponytail that looked like a afro and by her left eye there was a curl hanging down that stopped at her eye. She was wearing a red and black jersey and black skirt while Leroy was tightening up his red headband and was wearing a suit.

"Shut up Trina! it makes me look...hood!" Leroy snapped. "And you ain't HOOD," Trina giggled. "And what are you a 'balla?" Leroy asked, rolling his eyes.

"Nope just gettin' dressed up!" Trina said, before ruffling Leroy's afro much to his annoyance before walking out Leroy's room. "Where you goin'?!" Leroy asked. "To meet the people in our neighborhood!" Trina said, with a smile.

"Ain't nothin' but hoodrats," Leroy muttered, as he also walked out the room in a sulk. Momma and Dad had just moved into their new home on the South Side of Chicago, sure it was in the ghetto but that was okay. Last time they moved into a house it was either infested with roaches or rats, but if not that it was filled with perverts.

Leroy walked pass Momma and Dad who were arguing over something and walked outside were the people were in the yard. He even saw Trina talking to one of the girls, she looked Hispanic but then again he didn't really care.

--

"I'm board Granddad!" said Riley, even Huey found his friend Cairo there and went to go talk to him. "Go play with one of the kids," said Granddad. Riley scanned the area looking at everything around him, the majority of them were either boys in their teens who were flirting with girls, but aside from that mostly everybody there was mainly a girl.

"I ain't gonna play with no hoe!" Riley began. "Ya got me missed up Granddad!!" he finished, looking disgusted. "Boy don't make me beat you out here in front of these people now!" Granddad threatened.

Riley looked away again and suddenly saw Leroy step outside, Granddad must have also noticed him since he asked, "Why not go play with him?" "Dat nigga!?" Riley asked, before getting slapped in the back of the head. "I mean...yea, Granddad," Riley said, getting up in frustration. "AY YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!" Riley called out.

"Me?" asked Leroy, looking confused. "YEA YOU GET OVA' HERE!!!!!!!!!!!" Riley ordered. Leroy suddenly looked at the eight year old boy he was the same height as him only difference was that he had corn rolls. 

"I always wanted some braids," Leroy thought, remembering when Momma told him that he COULDN'T have any braids because his hair was too thick and he was too lightheaded for any. "Ewww… why he lookin' at me like dis?" Riley thought, in disgust looking at how Leroy was looking at him. "Nigga we ain't got no Brokeback Mountain ova here!" Riley snapped.

"Wha?" asked Leroy, snapping out of his fantasy life. "Nigga you gay!" Riley snapped. And this, I'm afraid was when Riley first called somebody 'gay.'

--

"Man J-1 you look lik you came outta da trash can," said a African American man with some corn rolls taking to Leroy and Trina's dad. "No I came outta dat house dat's where I came outta," said Dad, with his face in his hands. "Man why don't ya just leave her…get a divorce 'DEN you be free," Dad's friend said.

"I dunno man, it just like how T-pain say 'I'm sprung'," he explained, in misery. "Dat woman ain't brought you nothin' but depression, misery, and otha things I don't even know how ta say from da dictionary," said Gramps, walking up behind Dad and his friend. "Ol' man when you get here?" Dad's friend questioned.

"I lost dat ol' bitch on da highway now anyway I personally think yo wife is jus' like her momma, you shouldn't make the same mistake I made when I was your age now here..." said Gramps, reaching into his pocket searching for something. A teenaged boy suddenly yelled out, "HE GOT A KNIFE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "What you talkin' 'bout I got dis' lottery ticket!" Gramps explained, giving the teenager a very confused look as he soon took out a pocket knife. "What's this for?" asked Dad, with a raised eyebrow at the pocket knife and ticket.

"Dis' is my lucky pocket knife here, whenever I won the lottery it was cause of dis knife!" Gramps explained. "Why you here if you won so many times then ol' man?" asked Dad's friend, in annoyance. "I lost them before I could cash it in," said Gramps, with a shrug.

"Aiight then," Dad sighed, as he took the pocket knife and ticket and began scratching off.

"It ain't gonna work," his friend said, rolling his eyes. "Boy hush!" said Gramps.

--

"You got a bike nigga?" asked Riley, as he and Leroy walked up to the garage together. "Check dis out!" said Leroy, in pride as he removed a cover-sheet of reveling a old fashioned bike. "Ew," Riley said, in disgust.

"What's wrong?" Leroy asked, with a raised eyebrow. "Man, where da rims at?! I don't even see a rear view mirror! Nigga, dis look like it'd belong ta...yo' momma's, momma's momma!" Riley said. Leroy clinched his fists before asking, "Den what's your bike look like?" "Psh! nigga! I got me some rims!!" Riley snapped, before rolling his eyes.

Leroy's eyes twitched as he lied, "Well I'm gettin' me some rims too..." "YEAH RIGHT!!" Riley laughed. "YO SISTER LOOK LIKE EVEN SHE WOULD HAVE A BETTER BIKE DEN YOU! AND HER HAIR IS WORSE IS ALMOST WORSE DEN HUEY'S!!!!!" Riley snapped. "Damn, dat nigga right," Leroy thought, in depression.

"LOOK AT YO SHOES!!! YOU AIN'T EVEN GOT NO BAPES!!!!!" Riley added. "Well neither do you..." said Leroy, in a mumble. "My shoe is fresha den yours fo sho! I got me some Jordons!" Riley said, rubbing it in more.

"And look at yo' shoes," Riley began, straightening out his voice. "Is d'hose yo' Granddad's?" he finished. Leroy gulped, it was true, they were Gramp's shoes! he especially felt more embarrassed when he lifted up his foot and the shoe nearly fell off.

"Nigga how you gonna make it in life?" Riley asked. Leroy felt anger boiling inside and Riley asked, "What's da matta? CHRIS TUCKER?" It was on now! nobody made fun of his voice and got away with it. Next thing was that Leroy's fist was jabbed straight into Riley's jaw.

"DAAAMMMMNNNN DA KIDS FIGHTIN'!!!!!!!" a Hispanic teenager yelled out. Riley rubbed his jaw for a minute. "Ah hol' up now!" Riley said, looking angry.

Let's just say Riley punched Leroy as hard a possible and then the two eight year olds started fighting.

--

"I mean, I just don't know what to do no more Kaylah," Momma finished, as she and her best friend Kaylah got finished talking outside the house together about her situation with Dad. "Ay Ria, ain't that Leroy fighting over there?" asked Kaylah, pointing over to a crowd of teenagers including Trina who was staring in shock. "Oh no, I know that ain't MY SON!" Momma said, standing up in anger.

--

"RILEY YOU BETTA' CUT DAT OUT BEFORE I GET OVA THERE!!!" Granddad yelled, trying to make his way out through the crowd of young teenagers and adults. Riley and Leroy both equally had a couple of bruises, a black eye, and a bloody nose. "LEROY!!!!" Momma yelled, pushing through the people and grabbing Leroy by the back of his jersey.

Granddad also grabbed Riley by his white suit. (the one he was wearing from the Garden Party episode) However, they both yelled, "BOY WHAT WERE YOU THINKIN?!?!?!?!?!?!" then looked at the shocked people saying, "WHAT THE FCK YA'LL LOOKIN AT?!?!!?" they both walked away about to go do something else acting like they didn't see a thing. "Damn Leroy..." Trina muttered, seeing the injuries on her younger brother's face.

"I'm sorry momma," Leroy muttered. "RILEY WHEN WE GET HOME YOUR GOIN' THROUGH A BEAT DOWN YA UNDERSTAND?!!??!" Granddad yelled, at the top of his lungs. "Yeah Granddad," said Riley, trying to back away from Granddad.

"I WON I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" everybody heard a voice yell. It was dad, he was holding a lottery ticket in his hand coming from the back yard. "Lucky nigga," thought Gramps, with a light smile.

"HE WON!! HE WON!!!" Dad's friend rejoiced doing a little dance that looked like a messed up version of the Soulja boy. "Nigga you ain't gettin' no money," said Dad, looking serious.

--END OF DREAM/FLASHBACK--

"AH SHT!!!!!!!!!!!!" Leroy yelled out loud, sitting up in shock with sweat coming down his face. '_-Now my grandmama ain't the only girl who callin' me_-' Leroy cut off the radio and sat on his bed in a Indian position looking down focusing on his dream that he had. After Dad had won the lottery he moved out the house and took custody of Trina which made Leroy feel depressed while he had to live with Momma.

A month later Momma's job wasn't paying enough money so she fell behind in the rent of the new house and they had to move in with Granny. Riley, his Granddad, and revolutionary brother Huey also moved away not like he cared to much anyway. "Oh well...they gone for good, time for me to get back to bed," Leroy thought, before turning off his light on the night stand then untying his headband and crawling underneath his warm sheets and falling asleep.

"...but what if I saw that nigga again?" Leroy wandered, before falling asleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Even though Leroy's family is based off of mine I'm glad they're not the loud...I hope you all liked it as much as I did. And yes...Leroy's voice is kind of similar to Chris Tucker's voice as Riley says.


	3. A talk between momma and dad

Sorry for not updating, I've been trying to work on other chapters of my stories but I thought I'd post up this. Anybody see last week's episode on Monday about Granddad's girlfriend Luna? Well after seeing that episode Luna's friend highly reminds me of Leroy's mom's friend 'Kayla.' Just read and you'll understand about it…review too!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I kinda feel bad for Leroy…" Momma muttered, as she sat down in a chair wearing some baby blue pajamas talking on the phone to Kayla. (Her friend from chapter two) "You jus tol' me dat that boy hijacked a Mercedes! Why you feelin' sorry for him all of a sudden!?" Kayla asked, over the line with a confused face.

Just then her little toddler boy knocked over the television set on accident. "BOY JUS WAIT TILL' I BEAT YOUR ASS!!!!!!!!!" Kayla yelled, making Momma flinch. "No Momma! No!" said her son, before running out the room she was in.

"How do you do it Kayla?" asked Momma. "Do what?" Kayla asked. "Ya know, get yo' children to run off and feel like being a runaway, I can only make Leroy feel lik a lil' scared sheep," Momma explained.

"Ah, I jus be a lil' stern with em'," Kayla answered. Just then her fourteen year old daughter walked in with a eighteen year old boy. "How it do shawty?" asked the boy, who held a toothpick in between his teeth. (Well, it's the Boondocks, of course something weird is gonna happen)

"Mom, meet Nightmare," said her daughter, holding 'Nightmare's' left arm. "'TASIA I TOL' YOU I AIN'T GONNA TAKE CARE OF NO GODDAMN BABIES!!!!!!!" Kayla yelled. "Aw no, I ain't lik dat," said Nightmare, spitting out his toothpick on the wooden floor.

Momma was hearing everything that was going on in the background. "My husband said the same thing too…" Kayla began, with a small growl beneath her clinched teeth. "'Ria let me call ya back," Kayla said, before forgetting to hang up her phone but instead she laid it on the table.

Kayla suddenly tackled down Nightmare to the ground as Tasia looked shocked. Momma heard screams from Nightmare in the background and she slowly hung up the phone. Momma then got away from the chair and saw a small picture of herself, Dad, Leroy, and Trina outside.

Momma and Dad were arguing while Leroy and Trina where trying to put on a decent smile, the stupid photographer took the picture. Momma suddenly knocked down the picture and walked away in anger. "What's yo problem?" asked Gramps, looking upset for some reason.

"I don't know myself," said Momma. "Jus like yo momma," said Gramps, walking off. "I HEARD DAT YOU OLD BASTARD!!!!" Granny called out, from upsides.

"DON'T GET MEH STARTED NOW!!!!" Gramps said. "How come you two hate each other?" asked Momma, putting her hands on her hips. "I didn't hate her, she hate me!" Gramps explained, when it was actually the OTHER WAY around.

"Dad…" Momma began. "Yea?!" asked Gramps, turning around again sounding annoyed. "I don't want Leroy to be distant from his dad, what do you think I should do?" asked Momma.

"Maybe get re-married to dat nigga again den you can finally leave dis house, you AND yo' hoodlum son!!" said Gramps. "Dad! That's your grandson!" Momma snapped. "I don't give a care! He look like he more on yo' baby daddy side of da family! He ain't no family ta me!!" said Gramps.

"Well…I do wonder sometimes what dat man is up to sometimes," Momma thought. "Thanks dad," said Momma, walking off. "What I do?" Gramps thought, with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh well, I betta get outta dis place, ain't no home ta me here," Gramps thought, before opening up the door and walking out.

Momma sat down on the phone line waiting 'patiently' as it rung. "Hello?" she heard a voice say, on the other line it belonged to Dad. Momma stiffened up before saying, "Hi…" she could almost sense Dad's smile on the other side of the line just grinning and smirking at her.

"What's up Ria? Ain't heard from you since I moved. I mean, ain't you curious of what yo' daughter up to?" Dad asked. "Ain't you curious 'bout what Leroy up to?" Momma asked, in a mocking tone.

"I am, I call every week," Dad explained. "Boy…!!!" Momma began, in frustration until she realized that he was right.

"_**Aye Ria I wanted ta talk to mah-" Dad began on the line until Momma slammed it down in anger.**_

_**--  
**_

"_**Yo Ria, whassup? Anyway, I wanted ta talk to Le-" Dad began again, until Momma slammed it down again.**_

_**--**_

"_**Now Ria, let me at least talk fo' a good solid ten minutes!" Dad ordered. "Fine then, get to the point," Momma coldly said. "Can I talk ta…" "EH!" Momma said, in a buzzard way.**_

"_**TEN MINUTES ARE UP!!!" she finished, before slamming down the phone.**_

"Alright, you got me," said Momma, hearing Dad chuckle. "It ain't funny Jamar!" Momma snapped. "UGH!! THIS IS WHY I CAN'T STAND THAT MAN!!!" Momma thought.

"So what you want? Wanna talk ta Trina?" asked Dad, sounding curious. "No, dis is about Leroy," Momma said. "What 'bout him? He's gettin' good grades in school right? Trina is a all A student ya know, everyday some teacher is givin' me a good report-" Dad bragged.

"Leroy hijacked a car," Momma bluntly said. Dad started laughing. "It ain't funny Jamar!!" Momma snapped.

"You can't be serious right? I mean, Leroy isn't dat crazy!!" Dad said. "It's cause he wanna see you some more, talkin' jus ain't enough," said Momma, with a sigh. "Yeah, well how bout dis? I'll let Leroy stay with me.

Spring break comin' up right?" asked Dad. "Uh-uh!" Momma quickly said. "Not if I ain't goin' wit my son, then there ain't no otha way!" Momma explained.

"Damn, you are OVER PROTECTIVE," Dad complained. Momma frowned and said, "Tell Trina I said 'hi' and that we'll be there soon as possible." "Huh?! Your leavin' da Chi already?!" Dad said, in shock.

"Yeah, today anyway. I mean Leroy will love it," said Momma. "Ria! Listen ta' me fo' a minute there's a man here named Robert Freeman he got two grandchildren named-" Dad began. "Good for him, see ya soon," Momma said, before hanging up leaving Dad looked dumbfounded.

"Shit!!!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Er…Check out my pictures on Deviantart I'm Maria33! I got a picture of Leroy on there er…two so far. Also the next chapter might have Trina in there, but I'll tell you this…she has a different look to her. I'm happy Boondocks has sixty-three stories so far on here! I've always hoped for this! Keep them coming people!!! 


	4. Woodcrest!

Here's another problem in this story with relationships aside from Leroy and Riley, Leroy's mom and dad don't get along too get either!  
------------------------------------

"REALLY MOMMA!?!?!?!?!" Leroy exclaimed, at the top of his lungs. "Boy move," Momma ordered, as she packed up her things in 'her room.' "Damn Momma!" Leroy accidentally blurted out.

Momma raised up her fist and hit Leroy upside the head. "Ow!!" Leroy exclaimed, putting his hands on top of his head. "Yes, we're leaving to Woodcrest at twelve am a.s.a.p. for your spring break," Momma said again.

Leroy was grinning head to toe, Momma hadn't seen Leroy this happy in a long time. "Well I know I'mma go pack up right now!!!!!" Leroy exclaimed, running out the room to his to go pack. Momma looked up at her son run up the staircase, before tripping on the first step then acting like nothing happened and continued running.

Momma only sighed before thinking, "It's gonna be a long week…"

--AIRPORT--

"If I don't do nothin' I'mma leave, I'm leavin' quick and fast lik Sonic da Hedgehog, so I'mma get outta da hood and go ta' Woodcrest, so I'mma leave Chi-Town and go ta' Woodcrest…and I ain't gonna get shot by no hoodrat or get raped by some fag…" Leroy sung to himself as he sat down on a bench at the Woodcrest airport with his feet swaying back and forth happily as Momma stood up right by him talking on the cell phone in anger.

--LEROY'S NARRATIVE--

So we made it, we made it ta' Woodcrest! Shoot Momma had her fights, arguments, and complaints on the airplane with the people but we made it and I glad. Right now Momma is talkin' ta dad on her cell phone but ay, at least it's too late to just turn around and go back ta Chi-Town…

--END OF LEROY'S NARRATIVE--

"Well catch a taxi!" Dad said, in anger as he tried to cut his car on but sadly it wasn't working. "I ain't catchin' NO GOD DAMN TAXI!!!!" Momma yelled. "Then I guess ya have ta walk!!" Dad snapped, before hanging up the phone.

"Leroy get your ass up!" Momma answered, also hanging up her cell phone and looking at Leroy. "What happened?" asked Leroy, looking curious before Momma grabbed his hand and jerked him over up to her. "Damn, Ma!" Leroy muttered, only having Momma reply with, "I'll beat ya later!" they stopped at the curb and she waved her hands in the air.

"TAXI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Momma called out. Leroy's eyes widened as one pulled up to the curb they were standing at. The window rolled down and a dark looking African American man who looked very disturbing, of course we all knew this was Uncle Ruckus. "Momma! Ain't Dad gonna pick us up?!" Leroy quickly said.

Momma didn't say a word, only kept quiet and looked angry which meant for Leroy to keep his mouth shut. Leroy moved his eyes away from Momma and had a shocked look on his face. "Hello I'm Uncle Ruckus, we ain't got no relation. Now we're you two colored folks going to? THE ZOO?!" Ruckus laughed, at his joke.

Leroy's eyes widened at the comment and Momma looked more angry. "Just take me to Timid Deer Lane," Momma said, opening up the door. "I don't remember no houses down there for sell, ya'll stealin' em'?!" Ruckus asked, sounding suspicious.

Momma didn't answer, she only looked angry and evil. "Ya'll best not disturb the white man or ya'll two get lynched!" Ruckus warned, as he began driving. Leroy's eyes were huge at that statement.

--

The car drive seemed like it lasted for hours with Ruckus' statements about them and racists remarks. "Here ya'll go off to Timid Deer Lane! You better hurry and get out before the sun goes down and you two will get hung!!" laughed Ruckus. "Leroy, come on!" Momma ordered.

Leroy hopped out the car and nearly RAN away from the taxi. "Hey, ain't you monkeys gonna pay for that drive?!" Ruckus asked. Momma only turned around with a frown and gave him, well, 'the birdie.'

Ruckus' gasped in horror and said, "I HOPE YOU GET LYNCHED BY THE WHITE MAN!!! JUST DO THAT TO HIM AND SEE WHAT'LL HAPPEN TO YA!!!!!!!!!!!"

--

Riley Freeman chuckled, he had just got his bike back from Gin and Rummy with some new rims. "Time ta take dis baby out for a spin," Riley said, hopping on it and driving out the garage happily. "I wonder which house is dad's…" Leroy thought, as Momma had took out her cell phone again dialing his number.

"AY WATCH OUT!!!!!!!!!" a voice yelled. Leroy turned around seeing Riley on his bike about to crash into him, before Leroy could even scream he got ran over by Riley. "DAMN WHY DA HELL YOU OUT HERE?! DON'T YOU KNOW DIS AIN'T NO NIGGA ZONE!?!?!?!?" Riley yelled, in anger.

Leroy growled, just as he was about to say something to this stranger until they both got a good look at each other. "Hol' up…I know you…" Riley and Leroy both said, in unison. Leroy suddenly looked shocked and gritted his teeth together and made a nervous face.

"YOU DAT NIGGA WHO SOUND LIKE CHRIS TUCKER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Riley laughed out loud, pointing at him. "I AIN'T NO…" Leroy began, until Momma grabbed his arm. Riley was laughing out loud and snickering at Leroy, Leroy on the other hand would have settled that score with him that was still incomplete.

Riley only chuckled more and hopped onto his bike driving off saying in the distance, "SEE YA CHRIS!!!!!!!" "Momma!" Leroy growled, moving and squirming around a bit. "You can play with your friends LATER," she ordered. "Damn, dad musta said somethin'…" Leroy thought.

--

"Trina, keep a look out for your brother and momma, if she ain't got no perm right now she da one who look like she got a pissy attitude," Dad said, walking into the living room. "Alright!" Trina said, walking downstairs. This was Trina Middlebrook all right, only something was different about her.

Why you wonder? Because of she had a perm. Her hair was held into a ponytail a short strand was hanging over instead of a curl, and she was wearing a mini black hoodie reveling her stomach and some black pants. But even though she dressed like a hot-momma, don't let her clothes fool you because she was actually the smartest kid in her class.

Trina opened up her door and lightly smiled at the good weather, the sun was shinning, the sky was light blue, and the birds were flying around and chirping. Yep, a beautiful day as usual in the suburban peaceful Woodcrest…until she suddenly saw her mother stomping down the sidewalk in anger with Leroy's hand in her hand tightly. Leroy, however, looked petrified.

Even though if it was possible that lighting and thunder would have struck down over her mother and brother Trina smiled and squealed, "MOMMA!!! LEROY!!!!!!!" "Huh?" Leroy snapped in the direction and saw Trina there smiling brightly. Leroy raised a eyebrow only thinking, "Who's she?" next thing Leroy knew was that he had suddenly been hugged tightly by Trina. Leroy struggled and squirmed around in Trina's arm before actually popping his head up over his shoulder and had a raised eyebrow before saying, "Ay get offa me, girl!" Trina released her little brother before saying, "You don't recognize me?" "Naw…hol' up is you…" Leroy began, before looking shocked.

Trina only giggled and said, "Yep it's me! it's your big sister Trina!!!" Leroy rubbed his eyes and still looked horrified, Momma only had a slight smile on her face.

TO BE CONTINUED…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sorry for me not updating in a while, I got stuck for a moment and plus I was practically always gone on x-mas break, but now at least I can show you this chapter. In the next chapter…Trina takes Leroy to the park for a game of basketball and guess who's there; Cindy McPhearson and Riley Freeman who are both up for a good game! I'll try and update that chapter soon though.


	5. Top Back

Some OCs of mine named; Kiana, Damien, Damen, Jermaine, and Dunebug appear in here

Some OCs of mine named; Kiana, Damien, Damen, Jermaine, and Dunebug appear in here. They aren't Boondocks OCs since they're in a couple of original fics I made up…(which aren't on the internet XD) I thought they would be perfect for this fic though, ENJOY THE CHAPTER!

--

LEROY'S NARRATIVE

Aiight Leroy, breathe in, breath out, my sis still dress and look like a hoe and she got a new hairstyle...so what? It's Trina! Even if it don't look like her with that silky...smooth...hair...DAMN?! How is a nigga supposed to act when you think ya know a person who turns out she gets a new style and ya don't even know her no more!! What am I gonna say….shoot, and momma is right behind me looking at me.

END OF LEROY'S NARRATIVE

"Trina I'm gonna take in this luggage, come on Leroy..." Momma began, before noticing Leroy who was looking shocked with his light brown eyes widened and mouth opened. Momma groaned and said, "Trina...why don't ya show Leroy around Woodcrest?" "Alright..." Trina said, as she watched Momma walk inside the house. "LEROY LOOK A DRIVEBY IS COMIN' RIGHT AT US!!" Trina called out, making Leroy snap out of his stage. "OH SHIT!!" Leroy said, hopping onto the ground with his hands over his head.

"Get down Trina! I ain't tryna be like that nigga in dat one movie 'bout da hood!!" Leroy warned. "Leroy...there's no drive-by," Trina giggled, looking at her younger brother. Leroy looked puzzled for a moment thinking, "If there ain't no drive-by...then why she say dat?!" "You were spazzed out," Trina said.

"Really?" Leroy asked, standing up and looking at his sister. "It ain't nothin' bad, I'm pretty sure Gramps woulda had a heart attack," Trina shrugged. "Yea..." Leroy spoke up with a nod.

"So...Momma went off and decided to put up all the bags in the house she told me to show you around...even though I think she wanted me to do that is cause she might break dad's neck or somethin'," Trina said. "So where ya gonna take me?" asked Leroy. "To the basket ball court!" Trina exclaimed, happily.

"For real?!" Leroy asked before toning down and muttering, "...but I ain't got no ball," "It's alright, you can just sit on the sidelines and watch," Trina said, grabbing Leroy's afro and shaking it left and right. "So much for a fun time..." Leroy thought.

--

Riley parked his bike on the sidewalk of the basketball court where all the other bikes where, he smirked as he got off and wore his 'Ballaholics' jersey. (Yeah, he still got it...) Even though he lost the the autistic Billy Matthews he knew he could beat some of the kids on there. "Ya'll make room for Young Reezi!" Riley ordered, in a cocky tone.

One of the kids on court spoke up, "Didn't you lose to Billy Matthews?" Riley frowned as the memories came back to him before saying, "Yea? so what?! I can still beat ya'll!! now since ya ain't started playin' yet, ya'll need a player and I think it should be ME." A eleven in half African American boy who had braids but had a poofy ponytail in the back (Like Jazmine's), dark brown eyes, and insomnia around them scuffled. This was Jermaine Lee, he was also a fellow Katrinian like Huey and Riley's cousins but did have some class about himself. "Aiight listen up, Riley on my team," he spoke up, pushing his hands into his pockets.

"Ay, I knew you wouldn't let a homie down Jermaine!" Riley said. "Don't think you lucky cause you on my team," Jermaine said. "I wanna be on a team too!!" an eleven year old tanned haired boy with stringy dark brown hair complained, with light brown eyes complained. This was Damien, not actually the son of the devil like in the Omen but instead a naive, good natured mulatto boy who was -rumor had it- had a perm.

"...And Damien too," Jermaine sighed, as Damien grinned widely. "I'll just be the picker of my team," a African American twelve year old boy said, who had a couple of dark brown braids in his face, dark brown eyes with insomnia around them like Jermaine's, and had instead of one ponytail like Jermaine had TWO ponytails. This was Taydrois Henry, Jermaine's cousin, but also known as 'Dunebug' in the 'streets.'

"And I choose...DAMEN!" Dunebug said, pointing a boy with wild black hair and light brown eyes that was held in a back ponytail, he was lighter then Damien. This was Damien's twin brother Damen who was a bit more serious then his brother was. "We goin' on teams?" Riley asked, excitedly.

"Yea boi! dis how da big boys play!!" Dunebug exclaimed, pushing Riley back on the forehead lightly. "Let us play!!" a ten in a half African American girl with short black hair said, she had a long strand of it hanging down on her left side, light brown eyes, light skin tone, and wore a jersey on. Next to her was Cindy 'Fearsome' McPhearson.

"Naw," Damien said, with a frown. Riley growled when he saw the blond haired girl on the court, brought back memories of the lost once again. "Ya'll gonna jus mess everything up!" Dunebug said.

"Your just scared cause we gonna beat ya!" Cindy said, then afterwards she giggled. "We ain't scared!" Jermaine said, in annoyance. "In fact, I'll take Kiana," he finished. "Yes!" Kiana happily said, skipping next to Damien and trying to snuggle next to him much to his disliking.

"Then I got Cindy, now let's go!" Dunebug said. "Ya got a problem," Riley said. "What?" asked Dunebug, with a puzzled face.

"Your short of one more member," Jermaine said. "Huh?" Dunebug asked, before counting Damen, Cindy, and him. Jermaine rolled his eyes and said, "I guess you ain't gotta get embarrassed now Riley, there ain't gonna be a game," "WHAT?!" Riley snapped, in anger at the taller boy. "You ain't started a game yet?" asked Trina, as she and Leroy walked onto the basketball court.

Dunebug's eyes lit up when he saw Leroy, he looked like he had just came outta the ghetto. A red headband tied at the side of his head, a big red and black jersey on, and those dark blue pants that were sagging off of him almost. Hey, the words 'Dirty South' were enough.

"Naw, we short of one member Trina!" Dunebug admitted, putting his hands behind is head with a smug smirk. "Oh really?" Trina asked, putting her hands on her hips and sticking out her lips at the twelve year old boy. "Ay lil' man, you play?" asked Dunebug, glancing at Leroy.

"Who me?" asked Leroy. "I don't see no otha lil' kid here...Reezi, ya know him?" Dunebug asked. Riley and Leroy both looked at each other with the glance of, 'Ah damn!' on their faces.

"NAW!" they both said, in unison trying not to look or scowl at each other hatefully. "Ya play basketball?" asked Damen, with his hands in his pockets. "Um..." Leroy began.

Trina grabbed him by his shoulders and flung him in front of her saying, "Of course he do! I mean he got GAME on the court!!" "You know him?" Damien said, nudging Riley in the ribs. "NIGGA, NAW I DON'T KNOW HIM!" Riley hissed. "We got a openin' on meh team, you wanna be on it?" asked Dunebug.

"Yeah!" Leroy said. "I'll just go watch in the stands!" Trina happily said, skipping off up to the empty wooden bleachers to sit and watch. "Aiight d'en, meh name is Dunebug!" he greeted.

"What da hell?! DUNEBUG?!" Leroy thought, raising an eyebrow. "I'm Damen," the long haired mulatto boy said. "And I'm Cindy, ya got yo' game on?" she asked, walking up to him.

Leroy took a step back with a puzzled face once again before saying, "Ya know it!" "Dat's tight! dat's tight!" Cindy said, with a smile. "Neva known a white girl could talk trash..." Leroy thought, with a frown. "Let's jus go do dis already!!" Riley growled, saying it for Jermaine who was looking annoyed and skeptical.

"GO LEROY!!" Trina cheered, throwing her fist in the air and saying it as loud as possible. "Ya'll ready for dis?" asked Dunebug. "Yea!" Damen and Cindy both said, in unison.

Leroy only nodded and tried to look like he was prepared to do whatever he had to do in the game and also do his best on the court.

_  
I like my beat down low and my top let back  
Can see me riding 24's with a chopper in the back  
Ya like ya Kenwood hot and ya top let back  
If ya rims sit high and ya windows pitch black_

Leroy suddenly snapped out of his thoughts when he heard, "GO LEROY!!" Leroy's eyes widened as Riley zipped past him but was suddenly confronted by Dunebug who held his hands in the air, Riley was about to move over before he was confronted by Damen blocking him. "Naw, lil' man you ain't goin' nowhere!!" Dunebug said, as Cindy suddenly ran pass him chirping, "GOT HIM!!" "No way girl!" Kiana said, getting in front of her and had a smirk on her face. "GO LEROY!" Cindy said, tossing the ball over to Leroy. Leroy caught it and dribbled before running up to the rim and making a slam dunk.

"YEAAAAHHHH!! MAKE ME PROUD LEROY!!" Trina said, throwing her fist in the air. "Yea!" said Cindy, with a smile and her hand in the air along with Dunebug ruffling Leroy's afro and Damen slapping him on the shoulder. Damien, Riley, Jermaine, and Kiana only scuffled at the sight looking a bit annoyed.  
_  
I'm the man in my city ain't nobody fucking wit me  
You can ask the real niggaz and all the bad bitches  
I'm a known drug dealer I always have 50's  
And the thugs and the killers was all in class wit me_

"C'mon!" Jermaine said, grabbing the basket ball and dribbling it down on the concrete. "Get it!" Dunebug ordered to Cindy, which made her run up to him trying to block Jermaine. "Look it's Diddy!" Jermaine said, looking shocked and pointing over to a empty space.

"Where?!" Cindy asked, looking around in shock. Before the ball was tossed to Damien who made a slam dunk. "HAHA!!" Damien said, pointing at Leroy's team and laughing.

"OH COME ON, DON'T LET THEM BEAT YOU!!" Trina snapped, as she clinched her fists together.  
_  
SS'S on 26's watching some television  
Shorty I'm never slipping got the berretta in vision  
And ready to pop the clip in, ready to get to tripping  
Ready to show these folks a celebrity pistol whipping_

"We gonna get em' dis time! we ain't gonna let a wannabe gangsta, my cuz, a wanna-be Lil' Kim, and a mix-" Dunebug began, before Damen scolded him with a cough. "I mean, we jus ain't gonna let em' beat us right?!" Dunebug asked. "Yeah!" they all said.

"Now we need a plan...Cindy ya go up 'gainst Damien, I go up 'gainst Jermaine, Damen can go up 'gainst Kiana, and Leroy, ya can go up gainst..." Dunebug began. Leroy tried not to shiver until Dunebug finished, "Reezi." "Aiight!" they all said, (Cindy was the most enthused) and Leroy only nodded. "What is I gonna do?! Trina damn knows I ain't too good at ballin'!" Leroy thought, as he bit his bottom lip lightly and looked over to Trina who was giving him a thumbs up.

"Shit..." Leroy thought, looking miserable. "Aiight now! Let's GO!!" Dunebug ordered, as Leroy snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the ball dribble in Dunebug's hands.  
_  
Pimp stolen' the automobile and the roof for the tag missing  
Polices' try to pursue me it's nothing but gas given  
Addicted to fast living, guess I'm one of my dad's children  
Think I'm bad now shoulda seen me before I had children_

"You ain't gettin' pass me!" Cindy said, as she blocked the ball from Damien who was standing there looking a bit naive at the time. "Wha...?" Damien muttered, before he suddenly saw Dunebug throw Cindy the ball and watched her zip pass him.

"GET IT LEROY!"

Cindy threw the ball up in the air as Leroy caught it, "Er..." he turned around seeing Riley running behind him with a smirk. "Aiight Tucker, I'mma go easy on ya and tell ya dat your shoeis untied befo' we get pretty serious!" Riley lied. "Huh? D'ey are...?!" Leroy looked down at his brightly colored shoes before Riley brusted out laughing as he snatched the ball. "LEROY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! BLOCK IT!" Trina, Dunebug, Cindy, and Damen yelled at Leroy making him flinch.

"Y-YEA! I AM!!" Leroy stuttered, before moving in front of Riley trynna block him from shooting. "Nigga, what you doin'?!" asked Riley, as he raised a eyebrow at him. Leroy didn't reply he only tried to look as serious as possible as he looked at Riley.

"Ah I get it now...! You tryna block me from shootin' da ball, right? Well check dis out!" Riley said, before trying to move out the way from Leroy. "What is dat NIGGA doin'?!" Dunebug asked, as his eye twitched in anger. "Why ask me?" Damen asked, with a shrug.

"NIGGA MOVE!" Riley ordered, as he began to dribble the ball. "Aiight now, I made dis guy mad..." Leroy thought, trying to stay calm. Riley grinned as he realized how to make Leroy get his guard down. 

_Give dick to ya daddy's daughter and dare her to have children?  
Hope he got some insurance 'cause death her ass is enduring?  
Kill her in Mississippi and drive her ass to Missouri  
Still my wet paint drippin' while I'm woodgrain gripping_

"AY MAN! WHAT'S UP WITH YOUR HAIR?!" Riley asked. "My hair?!" Leroy asked, out loud. Riley only chuckled before dribbling the ball more getting ready to shoot.

"See ya!" he said, running past him. "Ay, hol' up!" as Leroy went to chase after Riley, fate had finally decided to make something….'semi-decent' happen to Leroy. As Leroy chased after Riley, he actually DIDN'T noticed that his shoe strings were untied.

"WOAH!" Leroy suddenly stumbled over the shoe string making everyone shocked. "Ay…!" Riley turned around looking shocked as his teeth were gritted together before he suddenly saw Leroy FALL on Riley by accident.

"NIGGA GET OFFA ME!! DAMN, THE BALL!!" Riley yelped, as he saw the ball roll out of his hands and roll off a meter away from him. "My bad, man…" Leroy said, pushing himself off of Riley and stood up as Riley weakly pushed himself up. Riley's eyes widened as he only saw Leroy TYING his shoes instead of grabbing the ball.

"SHIT!" Dunebug yelled, in anger before he ran after the ball and grabbed it before Riley did and began to dribble it before shooting into the hoop. "Ya know cuz, I'd HIGHLY suggest you NOT to pick him again if you wanna win." Jermaine said, as he rolled his eyes.

"At least we won…" Damen grumbled. "Yea, HATER!!" Cindy insulted, as she stuck out her index finger with a wide grin. Riley's ears perked up when he heard Cindy's voice before he growled in annoyance and stared at Dunebug's team. 

_I like my beat down low and my top let back  
Can see me riding 24's with a chopper in the back  
Ya like ya Kenwood hot and ya top let back  
If ya rims sit high and ya windows pitch black_

"NO FAR! DAT RIGHT THERE, WAS CHEATING!!" Riley yelled out. "YEA!!" Damien also yelled out. "Besides! Ya'll only won because…CHRIS TUCKER fell on me!!" Riley snapped.

Leroy, who was done tying his shoe only looked shocked as he heard the name 'Chris Tucker.' "MAN! I AIN'T no Chris Tucker!" Leroy snapped, in irritation. "Well, you ain't as ugly as he is but ya'll sound alike!" Riley said.

"Man, at least I don't sound like no lil' girl!" Leroy replied. (You remember in the First Season of The Boondocks when Riley and Huey's voices were high-pitched? XD) "I DON'T SOUND LIKE NO GAY-ASS GIRL!" Riley snapped.

"Ay! Break it up!" Jermaine ordered, getting between the two smaller boys and pushing them away from each other. "Riley, it ain't my fault how you USE to sound lik a ghetto Regina King…" Jermaine said, staring at Riley with a serious expression. "And Leroy, it ain't my fault you sound lik Chris Tucker…" he said, turning his head to Leroy who was looking guilty for some reason.

"Shoot, and it ain't MY fault on how I sound like Jermaine Dupri…" Jermaine admitted, as he lightly raised his eyebrows up with a light frown. "Now what I'm tryna tell ya'll two is dat…" Jermaine wondered how to make it make sense to Riley and Leroy without making it sound 'gay' to them.

"….Differences is what makes us…." Jermaine scratched his braid before he mumbled, "…Special?" Leroy and Riley both frowned before saying along with Cindy,

"THAT'S GAY!"

--  
XD I had no idea how to end this chapter so I ended it with Leroy, Riley, and Cindy saying, 'That's gay.' Besides, it seems more…suitable! XD You see what took so long is that I actually LOST this chapter on my computer and now I finally found it! The lyrics were already on here when I wrote this chapter and I like it and all, but I think to a certain extent it should have been 'Show me watch you got' by Jay-Z or better, 'They Know' by Shawty Lo. But this is just fine though.

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
